happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anny
Anny is a fan character created by the user Neizov. She is a blue rabbit who loves nature. Appearance She is a dark blue bunny who, unlike other bunny characters, has her ears dropping and has a diamond shaped mark on her head. Instead of cotton hair, she has fringe hair. Her abdomen mark, tail, diamond-shaped mark and the inside of her ears are light-blue colored. She wears a yelow T-shirt with a green hippie symbol. Anny also wears a four-leaf clover on her head. Biography Since childhood, Anny was always was interested in nature. At the age of 16 she traveled to Happy Tree Town where she joined Greentree (Greenpeace parody). She opened a clothing store with natural products when she turned 17 and fell in love with a young felon named Spiky. When he went into the war against the Tigers, Anny ended up her ralationship with him because she hates war. During the next three years she participated in numerous ecological manifestations, which caused her to have trouble with the law. When her ex-boyfriend returned from war they started to date out again, since Spiky had a bad time in the Army and hated war, so he decided to return to Anny and live together. Recently, her store has expanded and now she sells not only clothing, but also used-goods and appliance devices made with recycled materials. Personality She is sociable and behaves in a very nice way towards others, but sometimes she can have a lot of arguments towards people who do not protect the enviroment, as seen in multiple episodes. She also tends to be scared easily by sinister or evil characters and multiple threats. She also has also had some of her resources and goods stolen by D. Eye several times. She is also afraid of Colmillos since he has wrecked her store and has tried to hurt her on multiple occasions. Relationships Friends *Spiky: He is Anny's couple and they are always seen together, although they hace arguments sometimes. He helps Anny at her store. *Eyes: One of Anny's friends. *Mel: Another or her friends. She is often seen working in her store. *Network: They are both friends since they are both related to Greentree. Enemies *Snezhnyy: Due to the factory he works on, his love for hunting and firearms, they both tend to have many heated arguments and dont get along at all. *Colmillos: Anny's sworn enemy; he hates bunnies and has threatened her multiple times, as well as wrecking her store more than once. *Greenish: She doesn't like his bully attitude. *Prickly: Same as Greenish. *Officer: He has arrested her several times. *D. Eye: He has stolen from her multiple times. *Kezia: Do we need to explain why? Gallery Regalo anny by la cocotua-da1wxv1.png|Design made by La-Cocotua Ansky.png|Anny and Spiky drew by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. AnnyC.png|Anny drawn by La-Cocotua Cropduster.png Trivia *She is a vegetarian. *She is afraid of Colmillos. *She was originally going to be green. *Her survival rate is 40%. *Her ears are different than other rabbit characters. *This is Neizov's favorite female character. *The creator was inspired by Homer Simpson's mother to create this character. Translation made by DetoxCyanide.Category:Rabbits Category:Good characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Light Blue Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters